


PUSSY VISION

by Zesty_Tentacle_Eye_Sex



Category: Supernatural
Genre: Awkward Boners, Don is a piece of shit, Double Mary, Drug Use, Existential Dread, F/F, Fish, Goats, Making Out, Other, Pouting, Recreational Drug Use, and he cuts his, autoerotic action, boner questions, kaleidoscope gone wrong, many goats actually, mary is high, with yourself
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-07-20
Updated: 2017-07-20
Packaged: 2018-12-04 18:51:53
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 647
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11561226
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Zesty_Tentacle_Eye_Sex/pseuds/Zesty_Tentacle_Eye_Sex
Summary: "You never know when you might need a warm goat"Dean is such a bottom.Wake up America.





	PUSSY VISION

And then  
She was Mary, but she was also Mary, Mary was now two because of Mary Jane and whatever her dealer Don had cut the gracious weed with.  
And then Mary looked at Mary and Mary wanted to make pout with Mary, don't fucking ask she came back from the dead because of God's psycho sister I'm not the crazy one.  
Mary was always embarrassed about admitting she liked to make pout. She had been shamed for years in fish high school ( a high school for special fish) when she was but a little murderer full of hope.

And then they were also trapped in a kaleidoscope, and not a very cozy one if you ask her, of course you ask why woudn't you you piece of shit.  
The other Mary, the one no one really gives a fuck about anyways, thought it was cozy and the air around them was appropriately heavy. Just the right amount of heavy.  
The snow glowed white on the kaleidoscope tonight, not a printer to be seen. A kingdom of isolation and it looks like they are high.  
The fish is howling like this raging boner inside, couldn't keep it in cos he had no pants.  
So they let it fucking go and start to make pout like responsible adults on drugs.

The two Marys were now pressed up against each other like two sharks in a very awkward situation. They were bad student at fish high school, too sharky on the edges, spread it to the edges Mary they said, those fuckers... they shivered at the thought, also because it was cold but details.  
Maybe they were sharks, but it's a well known fact that sharks are smooth as fuck and that's all that mattered, that and weed uncut by Don that makes you see yourself double ::cries:: .  
They looked at each other. They were suddenly scared that they were the same person. How awkward would that be. But people always say it would be great to fuck yourself.

And then they did because what the hell, but tastefully mind you.  
She wondered if she could touchy the nosy of her doubly Mary, she was high as a kite.  
They reached each other nose at the same time and exclaimed an ecstatic "BOOP MOTHERFUCKER"  
It was now clear to both that they were not the same person, by the shape of their nose. They'd studied noses for a while as shark high schoolers.  
Something was up, (probably the sky) except for the fish's dick that is.  
WAIT do fish have wee wees ? -good question you should google it- 

Fish didn't get boners. So sad.  
WAIT DO FISH GET BONERS  
WHAT ABOUT OTHER ANIMALS  
DO ANTS GET TINY ANT BONERS

 

And then they were lost to existential quizzical staring about animal penises and autoerotica.

SUDDENLY 

The kaleidoscope had had enough of this bullcrap and started making out with the snow, as one does.

Kaleidoscopes never liked existential questions, it made them want to kill themselves. 

The kaleidoscope gone, Mary and Mary realized they were in the middle of a no man's land during World War Twelve.  
But it was ok because they weren't men so no one shot them, obviously. War is sexist, bullets are sexist, but for once it was fine because they got to watch the chaos unfold and they were high so it was a good high, thank you Don, kind of.

They couldn't see very far but they could see unnatural ( could it possibly be......SUPERNATURAL?!) through the fog.  
Indeed a silent army of silent goats was approaching in slow-mo.  
They were cute.

And then they cuddled a goat or two, it was warm and cozy as goats tend to be. Goats were better than heavily traumatized kids with spicy abandonment issues.  
The weed had been.  
And it was fine.

Why doesn't trust anyone the ever-cake?

**Author's Note:**

> Legalize pot. Now


End file.
